


【EC】Nothing Gold Can Stay（黑帮AU）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: EC, M/M, Top Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU向PWP，一发完结。这是一篇文配图的作品。图请去LOFTER看@懒癌火的主页=V=。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EC】Nothing Gold Can Stay（黑帮AU）

轮胎扎过秋日落叶的清脆声响划过寂静空旷的小径，伴随着一路上摄像头转动的机械声向着位于路尽头的目标奔去。残叶卷起又落下，引擎的轰鸣带来的也只是暂时的喧嚣。

 

黑色的路虎一路横冲直撞过来，却最终还是安安稳稳的停在了一扇铁门前。这门被岁月侵蚀了有些年头，可门上的花纹与徽章足够替代最先进与安全的厚重防护装置。

 

驾驶室的门在一会儿后打了开来，来人到是和他的车不一样，不急不缓的走到铁门前，稍稍侧抬起头，直直的看向装在门上的监视器。这个对视长久而静默，站在门前的客人丝毫没有客人的自觉，灰绿色的眼眸带着这个秋日里不散的阴郁。最终好像是监视器失败了，如果这算是一场较量的话。铁门在电子锁的哀鸣中徐徐张开了自己的怀抱，年轻的访客在金属摩擦的声音中伴随着微风与秋叶踏出了第一步。

 

庄园很大，Erik Lehnsherr当然知道，他曾在此做出人生中最重要的决定。时隔三年，重游故地并没有让他的心情放松多少。一路上的蔷薇不似过去那般富有生命力，凋谢的花瓣被雨水打进土里，鲜红依旧却盛日不再。Erik穿过覆满落叶的小道，绕过大宅面前那恍如昨日的巨大花坛，到达了自己最终的目的地。

 

庄园的主宅其实比外人能看到的还要大，这也意味着更加的空旷。门没有锁，甚至都没有关上。Erik的心沉了沉，他大步上前推开这扇厚重华丽的木板，心里同时在咒骂着这里主人的漫不经心。大厅里也没有人，Erik已经不想去感到意外了。他转过身沿着记忆的路线准备上楼，却被侧后方的一扇随风摇晃的小门吸引了注意。他想了想，收回了踏在楼梯上的脚。

 

门后的风景Erik还是一样的熟悉，比起主宅的复古与阴暗，这扇门后的世界就显得现代与活泼的多。波光粼粼的游泳池泛出的蓝色让Erik的脚步加快了些，他痛恨任何能够让他想起他的事情，却又对此欲罢不能。

 

Erik推开了几乎与白色外墙融为一体的房门，午后的秋日阳光并不热烈，但足够透过巨大的落地玻璃窗将房间照的一目了然。

 

“Xavier家的人都死光了么？”Erik踏进房间，抑制住自己对这股熟悉包容感的渴望。

 

“真是难得，我的朋友，好久不见了。”坐在落地窗前的人转过头，玻璃折射的光芒撒在他的身上。

 

Erik的心在看清对方面容的一瞬间被急火狠狠烧了一遍，对方湛蓝色的眼睛带着他熟悉的宽慰笑意，他的嘴角在吐出话语时还是会习惯性的上翘。但好几道明显的擦伤和划伤挂在他的脸颊上，暗红色的伤口在他漂亮的带着少许雀斑的脸上留下了些不可原谅的印记。Erik的眼睛稍稍下移，对方露在在睡袍外的小手臂和小腿上纠缠着厚厚的纱布。

 

“哦，Erik！很高兴你仍旧关心我，但请平静下来，这都已经过去了。”对方似乎对自己身上的伤并不上心，他拍了拍身前的用餐桌，示意Erik可以坐下。

 

Erik甚少遵从他人的意志，这次也不。他大步走过去，半路上将披在身上的黑色风衣扔在了地毯上。他伸出手避开纱布包裹的地方，用力抓住了对方的手腕。被拉住的人似乎没有什么反抗力，顺势就被Erik蛮横的拉了起来。

 

“你这个！彻头彻尾的疯子！”Erik将对方牢牢的嵌在自己的怀里，他的低下希望对方身上熟悉的气息能够让他意识到这是现实，而不是什么他臆想出来的梦。

 

“我以为你早就知道，”被限制自由的人并不怎么害怕和反感，他反而抬起手搭上了Erik的后颈，皮肤接触到的一瞬间让两个人都颤了颤。“以及，我相信你比我更适合这个形容词。毕竟人们在取外号的时候给我的至少是个Dr.”

 

“你应该告诉我的，Charles，你为什么……”Erik侧过头，让自己的呼吸在Charles的皮肤上烙下印记。“你明明知道我能帮你。”

 

“这正是我担心的，Erik。”Charles伸展了一下脖颈，将自己的重量都交给腰间那个紧固而安全的手臂。“这是Xavier家族内部事务，任何外人的插手都会让我的胜利显得名不正言不顺。”

 

“我不……”Erik的牙齿将剩下的辩驳拦截了下来，是他亲手将自己放在了“外人”的位置上，他无权去责怪任何人。“但至少要让我知道你准备去迎接一个炸弹！”

 

愉悦的笑声绽放在空气里，“这话连你自己都不会信，我不希望看到Cain莫名其妙的死在自己的车里或者其他什么有损家族颜面的地方。”Charles稍稍动了动自己的身体，希望能够拉开点儿和Erik的距离以便和他好好谈谈。

 

但回应他的是更加坚固的桎梏，“虽然Cain是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但有时候我不得不同意他的某些观点。守旧的秩序已经不再适合现在了，Charles，你得承认越守规矩就越容易被打败。”Erik的手臂随着他的声音渐高而越发的用力，“看看你现在！浑身是伤差点儿被炸飞的时候，那帮老家伙们在干吗？他们在看好戏！他们根本就不管谁才名正言顺，只管谁能给他们最大的利益。你为什么就不愿意睁开眼睛看看呢？！”

 

沉默，持久的沉默。Erik绝望的闭上了眼睛，他很久之前就意识到他和Charles之间的分歧很难用语言来调和，甚至连时间都不行。那段全心全意为对方而生为对方而死的时光永不可能再发生，良辰难守美景易逝。没有人是错的，这才是最无奈的地方。

 

“你还是一点儿都没变，Erik。”Charles的声音平顺，甚至连语气都没什么变化。“你刚离开的时候，我真的有认真思考过你的想法。”他覆在Erik后颈上的手并未松开，还是有一搭没一搭的在轻扯。“你杀了Shaw，掌控了兄弟会，你实现了一切你想要的，这很好。也许我的存在确实束缚了你，你并不需要我。”

 

Erik发出了一个微弱的否定，“不……”但Charles打断了他。

 

“但很快我意识到人人都在害怕你，而你以此为荣。”Charles的手停了下来，这次他用了些力气去推开Erik，从他的眼神就能看出来他是认真的，而Erik最好按照他的意思做。“依靠恐惧获得的尊重并非是尊重，Erik。你今天答应维克多兄弟的条件，明天就两颗子弹把奥列格送上俄国人地盘的王座。你以为你自己掌控了一切，但最终握住的只有猜忌和恐惧。”Charles直视着Erik的双眼，“你问我为什么不告诉你我要准备解决Cain了，因为我也害怕，Erik！我也害怕！我害怕那个拼了命也不肯从河水里抬头呼吸的Erik已经不见了，那个我所爱的灵魂已经在转过身时被仇恨欲望与权力吞噬掉了。”Charles受伤的小腿不太能长时间的支撑着自己，他晃了晃，却伸手阻止了Erik下意识伸出来的手臂。“这对我来说是生死之战，而我不能冒任何的风险。”

 

Charles每一句话，每一个字，甚至是每一个音节都像是刀一样的割在Erik的心上。他什么时候变成了“风险”？当他被Charles从河里拉起来的时候，他来路不明对谁都心怀怨怼，Charles不认为他是风险。当他冒冒失失的拿着从Xavier宅子里偷来的手枪想去复仇，被抓住差点儿引起三十年来最大火拼的时候，Charles还是不认为他是风险。当他手握宅子里全部房间的钥匙，知道每一扇门后面有着什么的时候，Charles也没有认为他是风险，甚至对此感到理所当然。可现在他是了。

 

怒火，这是Erik习惯的发泄途径，如果说曾经他成功改变过的话，那只能说明本性难移。理智像是荒野上被野火焚烧掠过的杂草，在几秒内就消失殆尽。Erik伸出手重新抓住了Charles的手臂，甚至没有意识到他压在了后者的伤口上。

 

“风险？！”Erik的声音沙哑，灰绿色的眸子几乎要被染成红色。“我到不知道大名鼎鼎的X教授会愚蠢到放任一个风险这样大摇大摆的走进自己的房间。”他的手攥的很紧，就好像害怕一松手Charles就会不见一样。

 

Charles皱了下眉头，“清醒点儿，Erik。胡搅蛮缠毫无意义……”

 

Erik快气疯了，手上越来越没轻重，嘴上也开始口不择言。“还是随便什么人，只要有用就都能进……”

 

“砰”的一声，Erik的脸颊上被狠狠揍了一拳。牙齿划破口腔，血腥味让他的脑子稍稍清醒了点儿。Charles这拳用了他现在能用的全力，耳鸣持续了几秒，颧骨上火辣辣的疼痛随后而来。Erik保持着偏向一边的头，松开了手。

 

“时间不早了，Erik。”Charles沉下声音，“会有人带你出去的。”他顿了顿，“如果你还有任何事情相谈的话，今晚Maeva夫人的晚宴上我们可以谈。我相信你一定也受到邀请了。”

 

Erik猛的回过头，不敢相信Charles准备在一个谈生意的场合才肯和他说话。随即他意识到，也许以后他再无机会离开“风险”这个位置了。

 

“这不公平，Charles，这不公平！”Erik衣着完好光鲜亮丽，Charles重伤初愈浴袍还因为刚才的拉扯显得有些凌乱。但明显Erik才是落败的一方。

 

“没有什么是公平的。”Erik面前站着的不再是Charles，而是Xavier新任的大家长。“从你走的那天，从你将我抛在这个腐朽糜烂的坟墓里时，就已经没有公平可言了。”

 

Erik望着Charles毫无波澜的眼睛，那里面不再有他熟悉的温暖包容，甚至都没有恨。Erik终于开始害怕起来，他之前从来都不认为自己会真的失去Charles。他伸出手，只拉住了Charles伸手阻挡的衣袖。Erik收了收手，想要努力去恢复到他们早些时候能够好好谈谈的那个状态。松弛的浴袍在这个拉扯下终于坚持不住松了开来，Charles的左肩膀带着左腹部一大片皮肤都露了出来。映入Erik眼帘的是大片大片因为爆炸冲击力而造成的淤青，一周的时候完全不够它们恢复，皮下红紫色的出血点伴随着青黄色的瘀伤简直触目惊心。Erik的呼吸几乎被夺走，他从来没让Charles受过这样的伤，不管是多么危急的情况，多么复杂的环境，他在的时候，Charles从来没有伤成过这样。接着他想起来，刚刚他用了多大的力气去拉扯和禁锢Charles，后者的腰上肯定也有伤口，而小手臂上开始泛红的纱布也让Erik到底做了什么一目了然。

 

Erik下意识的放开了手，任由被拉起的浴袍将这些伤痕盖的严严实实的。沉默第二次在空气里扩散开来，Erik的手紧紧的握成了拳头，指甲陷入手掌。最终还是Charles叹了口气，对于Erik他总有一种无法给予旁人的宽容与心软。他缩短了些他们之间的距离，伸手拉过Erik的拳头，一根一根的将手指掰松。

 

“伤害自己毫无必要，Erik。这不是你的错，是我自己的选择。”Charles的手掌贴上Erik的脸颊，让后者躲避的眼神对上自己的。“而你也有你的。”

 

Erik带着血痕的手覆上Charles的手背，“但我永不会选择伤害你。永远也不会。”

 

这是Charles听到过他最想相信的话，他没有回答，只是露出了一个细小的微笑。Erik张了张嘴想要说服对方自己是认真的。但撞上来的柔软唇瓣将他所有的话语都抽离了声带和大脑，Erik发出了一声叹慰，对Charles的思念在瞬间就转换为燃烧的欲火。他在无数个夜晚里，孤寂的、威胁的、奢华的、纵情的夜晚中都曾思念过Charles。那会让他感觉到平静与安详，但讽刺的是，这些正是他一直坚信自己不需要的东西。

 

细碎的吮吸很快就变成唇齿的战争，Charles在接吻上一直喜欢别出心裁，但今天他的舌头却意外的顺从。Erik舔舐着怀里人口腔中的每一寸领土，Charles尝起来像是混合着奶油冰淇淋的波旁酒，甜腻的呛人。

 

刚刚拉起的浴袍被再次挑开，Erik的手轻柔的扫过Charles不着寸缕的上身。腿上的伤口让后者再难支撑住自己，Erik不敢再用力抓Charles身上任何一寸皮肤。他们的吻被迫断了开来，Erik小心的托着Charles的腰让他慢慢躺到床上。

 

“你喝酒了？”Erik的吮吸从脖颈开始慢慢往下移动。

 

Charles笑了笑，“至少要让我庆祝下自己还活着吧。”他伸手拉开了对方恼人的领带。“半温莎？自己打的？”

 

Erik哼了一声，伸出舌头沿着Charles肋骨上的瘀伤，开始半真半假的舔吻。“还能有谁？还不是为了来见你，可花了我不少时间。”

 

Charles被吻的有些痒，侧身躲了躲，被Erik不轻不重的抓了回去。领带之后是衬衣领子。“三件套？！”Charles惊讶的说道，他竟然没有注意到。

 

Erik明显也对此感到不满。“以前你总说我不修边幅，”他放开Charles抬起身子，半跪在床上。“现在穿成这样真的很不舒服！”

 

Charles这才真心实意的笑了出来，他的目光重新柔软了下来。这是他的Erik，藏在用暴力与专制来掩盖自身恐惧的那个Magneto后面。Erik居高临下的目光扫过Charles的面容，原本来不及细看的容颜与记忆里鲜明画面重合在一起，他伸出手与自己的眼神一起划过对方的额头，眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇。Charles抬手抓住了摩挲在唇边的修长手指，亲了亲。亲昵的完全不像在十分钟之前还在下逐客令的那个X教授。

 

Erik俯下身，抽出手指重新吻住了Charles的唇瓣。然后事情就失去了控制，Erik开始痛恨自己穿了三件套，Charles明显也是。撕扯中也许是崩掉了一个或者两个钮扣，但没人去管。Erik所有的注意力都放在这个能将身下人吞入腹中的深吻里。

 

当Charles的手钻入Erik阵亡的衬衫，划过腰腹，贴上他的背脊时。Erik才舍得再次断开这个吻。他们两个都花了几秒钟把气喘匀，Charles的手向下压了压，阻止Erik抬起身体。让后者不得不放开在他身体上探索伤势的双手，转而变为撑在床垫上，以防自己的重量压到Charles。

 

在Erik的瞪视下，Charles舔了舔自己充血的嘴唇，舌头划过前者留在上面的咬痕。Erik的注意力立即被吸引了过去，Charles稍稍抬头，迎接再次落下的薄唇。他的手当然也没有闲着，很快就沿着背脊一路向下对Erik的裤子取得了很好的进展。

 

Erik的亲吻沿着Charles下颚的线条绕过锁骨，在没有瘀伤的胸膛上印下好几个吻痕。当Charles的手隔着内裤覆上他半勃的阴茎时，Erik一口咬上了近在咫尺的乳粒。Charles发出的呻吟穿过鼻腔直直的钻进Erik的耳膜，他身下的巨物几乎瞬间完全硬了起来。牙齿的每次撕扯都让Charles的呻吟更大些，这是Erik的人鱼之歌。

 

Charles似乎不太满意Erik的行动停滞在自己的胸前，他抽出在抚慰Erik阴茎的手，移到对方的肩膀上推了推。接受到讯息的Erik最后亲了一下被他舔得红肿挺立的乳粒，舌头沿着胸口向下，在Charles的肚脐附近徘徊了一阵。接着抬起身子，顺势拉下了后者的内裤。

 

Erik跪在地毯上，手里小心的抓着Charles的脚踝，左小腿上的伤看着比右边严重点儿。他印了一个吻在脚背上，然后是脚踝，小腿上的纱布，膝盖，大腿内侧则是一路舔了过去。Charles的喘息和呻吟在Erik含进他阴茎的时候变成了不可抑制的叫喊，反正没人能听见，没人敢听见。Erik一下子吞进去大部分，再慢慢的以一种折磨人的速度吐出来。Charles想要挺动腰身让刺激更多些，却被完全掌握着他敏感点的Erik掐着腰压了回去。这样几次后，Charles的双腿已经软到只能挂在Erik的肩膀上，双手除了抓着罪魁祸首的头发做些毫无作用的轻轻拉扯之外，也没有什么有效的反抗。Charles漂亮的眼睛里起了一层雾，几乎聚焦不起来。Erik稍稍抬头，欣赏了一会儿他已经很久不见的美景，然后低下头将Charles的整个阴茎都吞了进去。瞬间紧绷的伤口和身体牵扯到了一些伤口，射精的快感伴随着止痛药下的隐隐痛处让Charles感觉整个人都飘到了空中。

 

Erik火热的身体重新覆盖到了Charles的身上，他的手指轻轻的在后者的体内转着圈。从一根的试探，很快增加到两根。他们仍旧不断交换着亲吻，眼神一错也不错的盯着对方，直到Charles稍稍恢复力气的腿曲了起来，磨蹭上Erik的腰腹。

 

Erik侧过头，吻了吻Charles的耳垂。“再等会儿，你太紧了。”

 

“你怎么不找找这里有没有润滑剂？”Charles的声音轻佻的擦过Erik的耳朵。

 

Erik的手指瞬间加到三根，用了些力气进到更深的地方，这让Charles不得不挺起腰喘了两下，牵扯到的肌肉让后者皱了下眉头。Erik脸上的表情有些严肃，虽然他内心明白，自己没有任何理由和立场去嫉妒任何东西或者人。但一瞬间妒火还是被点燃了。

 

“哦……Erik。”Charles抬起手再次贴上Erik的面颊，一个个细碎却充满占有欲的吻很快落在了前者的手心里。“我想你得自己找到正确答案了。”

 

Erik的阴茎抵在Charles的穴口，即便他的内心咆哮着想要像所有人都宣誓自己的主权。但他还是逼迫自己放慢动作，Charles身上的伤无时不刻不再提醒着他不能太过粗鲁。龟头挤进去的瞬间两个人的呼吸同时变得有些沉重，接着Erik的阴茎每向深处滑动一寸，他就越难保持理智。Charles的身体简直是个天堂，一个燃烧着的天堂。

 

最终还是新任的首领失去了耐心，Charles抬起身子拉下了Erik的头，给了他一个几乎要咬断对方舌头的吻。巨大的拉力让Erik托着Charles的脖子一起倒回了床上，他阴茎被牵扯着完全撞入了后者的后穴。

 

嘶吼声被堵在唇齿间，理智被抛却到一旁。Erik只想将自己埋进Charles的身体里，他会献上他所拥有的一切，也要夺取对方的一切。火热的天堂包裹住了快乐放纵的源泉，Charles散发出来的气味让Erik想要溺死在里面。这个吻持续到他们都几乎窒息的那一刻，当空气再次涌进他们的肺叶时，Charles的阴茎再次吐出了些白液，随之而收紧的后穴搅的Erik也射了出来。

 

高潮的余韵持续了一段时间，他们都对彼此的身体太过熟悉，任何细小的动作都能带起他们两个人的颤栗。Erik还是小心的覆在Charles的身上，他想翻身离开的动作被后者强硬的阻止了。细小的亲吻不断相互落在对方的脖子和肩膀上，Erik的手指卷着Charles的头发。他们就这样心若无物的躺了好一会儿，不管以后会如何，至少他们能拥有这一刻。

 

 

Erik躺在床上看着赤裸着身体背对着他在衣柜前翻找衣物Charles，“你真的要去？”他的声音里带着些意外。

 

“一周的时间已经够久了，Erik。”Charles从来都不喜欢主宅里那些大的过分的房间，他一直喜欢住在这个更现代化一点儿的小屋里。“我不希望八卦谈资变成不必要的猜疑和惶恐。人人都知道Xavier家族发生了什么，没必要让他们产生任何好奇之外的想法。”

Erik皱了皱眉头，看着白色的硬领衬衫将Charles布满吻痕和伤痕的身体包裹起来。“可你的伤还没好。”

 

站在镜子前熟练的打着领结的Charles透过反射给了Erik一个挑眉，“这就是为什么我需要手杖，”他抚平了这个结，转过身，眼神舔过Erik仍旧赤裸的身体。“还有你。”

 

Erik当然知道这是Charles的花言巧语，但他还是爬下了充满他们气息的舒适大床。捡起地上的衣服，“你要负责我的衬衫，”他拉起裤子扣上皮带。“还有我的领带。”

 

Charles拿过手杖，顶端Xavier家族的徽章烙在他的手心里。“成交。”

 

【完结】

 

此文献给[此图](http://janesf.lofter.com/post/40091a_aeb475d)  



End file.
